kiepscyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Paweł II z Piastów
Witaj Cóż, na razie źle nie jest. Wygrywamy 33 do 31. Prawdopodobnie głosowanie będzie bez rozstrzygnięcia. pozdrawiam S99 18:07, 4 sty 2008 (UTC) :Jest nas 3 na kiepscy wiki i jeszcze nie ma ustalonych zasad co trzeba zrobić by zostać administratorem. Akurat założyłem tą wiki i jestem tu administratorem i biurokratą, więc mogę dać komuś uprawnienia. S99 21:02, 5 sty 2008 (UTC) ::Możesz jak chcesz S99 13:55, 6 sty 2008 (UTC) Pawle prosiłbym cię o pomoc .Czy możesz napisać te brakujące ortykuły Ogladajac te odconki na Youtobe?? Zmiana Witam. Niestety nie mogę Ci zmienić nicku, ponieważ nie jestem biurokratą. Powinieneś się zwrócić do S99, aczkolwiek nie jestem pewien(spytam sie TOR-a) czy biurokraci w wikiach mają techniczne możliwości zmiany nicków. Pozdrawiam. Karutalk 19:00, 11 sty 2008 (UTC) :Tak TOR mówi po polsku, jednak przez gg napisał mi, że powinno się zmieniać nicka; jak już to robić jak najrzadziej. W sprawie kontaktu z TOREM polecam jego dyskusję w wikii/opcję z kontaktów na www.wikipedia.pl. Pozdrawiam. Karutalk 18:15, 19 sty 2008 (UTC) re:Przeniesienia stron Wystarczy utworzyć hasło Ferdek z treścią: #REDIRECT Ferdynand Kiepski pozdrawiam S99 14:33, 3 lut 2008 (UTC) Odejscie i podziekowanie Witaj drogi Pawle. Chcialbym Ci podziekowac za udana wspolprace przy tworzeniu tego wspanialego projektu jakim jest Kiepscy Wiki. Niestety z powodu braku wolnego czasu odchodze, ale milo mi sie z Toba wspolpracowalo. Fajnie bylo tutaj przybyc, ale czuje sie wypalony w zwiazku z praca nad Kiepscy Wiki. Wiec powodzenia w zyciu. Gdyby co zastaniesz mnie na mojej dyskusji na Harry Potter Wiki. Pozdrowienia cieple od odchodzącego Karutalk 11:17, 11 lut 2008 (UTC) Przenoszenie odcinków z wikipedii. Słuchaj pisze dopiero teraz, bo trochę mnie ostatnio nie było w domu. Powiedz dalczego mamy tylko 2 tygodnie na przenosze nie odcinków?--Kamas91 13:34, 17 lip 2008 (UTC) Daj mi link do tego głosowania o którym pisałeś. Moge przesłać tak ze 20 odcinków, ale ze 100 to przesada. Chcesz żebym wszystko po przesyłał a sam nic nie robić? I tak już pare odcinków skopiowałem. I tak robie najwięcej dla wikii ostatnio. Ile tych odcinków tam jeszcze zostało do przeniesienia? --Kamas91 20:28, 17 lip 2008 (UTC) re:Przenoszenie odcinków Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale nie miałem czasu na kiepscy.wiki. Oczywiście przeniosę trochę odcinków. Czy po przeniesieniu wszystkich wstawić do odcinków w wikipedii szablon ? S99 11:04, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Odcinki Pawle ile jeszcze odcinków więcej jest w w wikipedii niż tu? Przykro mi, ale słuchaj prześle (tylko) jeszcze kilkanaście odcinków bo wiesz nie tylko internetem żyje. Przecież też sporo do tej pory po przesyłałem. Poszukaj kogoś innego do współpracy jak uważasz że nie damy rady.--Kamas91 13:38, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Wiadomości Zrobiłem nową stronę główną. Wybrany odcinek sam zrobię. Mógłbyś się zająć szablonem wiadomości? Chodzi mi o coś w tym stylu: * Został wyemitowany odcinek tytuł odcinka (25 lipca 2008) * Został wyemitowany odcinek tytuł odcinka (24 lipca 2008) * Wydarzyło się to (23 lipca 2008) itp. 3 lub 4 wydarzenia pod rząd powinny wystarczyć. S99 (Dyskusja) 18:02, 25 lip 2008 (UTC) : A jakie odcinki były ostatnio emitowane, bo ostatnio nie miałem czasu oglądać? Jak odpowiesz to uzupełnię. S99 (Dyskusja) 15:11, 28 lip 2008 (UTC) Ranking Poszukałem trochę i zrobiłem nieoficjalny ranking największych wikii. Jesteśmy na 11 miejscu. Wygląda to tak: # Nonsensopedia 6487 # Biblioteka Ossus 4020 # Warszawikia 1788 # Encyklopedia tradycji 1147 # Bionicle wiki 910 # Micropedia 777 # Memory alpha wiki 565 # Harry Potter wiki 542 # Sailor Moon wiki 479 # Ogame wiki 337 # Kiepscy wiki 297 # Fantasypedia 247 # WikiWrocław 242 # Historiapedia 217 # Desperate wiki 192 S99 (Dyskusja) 14:32, 29 lip 2008 (UTC) : Jako jeden z adminów Harry Potter Wiki przytoczę nieco świeższe dane: mamy 567 artykułów. Karupixel 18:13, 18 sie 2008 (UTC) PUA Wyraź swoją zgodę lub brak zgody w głosowaniu: Kiepscy Wiki:Przyznawanie uprawnień/Paweł II z Piastów. Pozdrawiam S99 (Dyskusja) 16:02, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) Fotki Znajduje je na stronce polsat.pl w programie, oraz w kiepskich oficjalnej, na zdjęciach użytkowników (ta sama stronka) i na fotosik.pl, reszta to głównie screeny własnej roboty...--Kamas91 14:20, 2 sie 2008 (UTC) : Może serwery mają jakieś problemy techniczne. Grafiki na razie ukryłem, za kilka dni zobaczę czy wszystko w porządku. S99 (Dyskusja) 16:55, 2 sie 2008 (UTC) Ziemowit KIpeski fotka Nie usuwaj moich fotek. Wiem że ta z ziomkiem była nie z kiepskich, ale innej nie znalazłem. Mogłeś przecież dać drugą obok mojej, a tej nie usuwać.--Kamas91 09:30, 3 sie 2008 (UTC) re:Strona główna Zmieniłem czy wiesz, ale bez jakie intencje mieli Ferdek i babka wybierając się na pielgrzymkę? '', bo odcinek Pielgrzymka nie jest opisany. W zamian dodałem coś innego. Wybrany odcinek i wybrana postać są zmieniane automatycznie. Grafikę zmieniłem. A co mam dodać do ''wybrany cytat? Byłoby fajnie, gdybyś dał od razu 7 propozycji, żebym mógł zrobić automatyczną zamianę na cały tydzień. Pozdrawiam S99 (Dyskusja) 11:23, 3 sie 2008 (UTC) : Racja. Mój błąd. Poprawiłem. S99 (Dyskusja) 17:32, 5 sie 2008 (UTC) Fotka z młodym Ferdkiem i Wiara czyni cuda Ta foto o którą pytałeś jest z odcinku Grzałka. Odnośnie fotki z koła różańcowego to wiesz ja robie fotki jak idzie w Tv przez tuner, a z YouTube to nie wiem czy da się jakoś zrobić, a nawet jakby sie dało to jakość byłaby bardzo słaba więc jak natknę się na niego w tunerze to zrobię tą fotkę.--Kamas91 15:17, 6 sie 2008 (UTC) re:Jak usunąć i szablon wiadomości # Szablon:Wiadomości może edytować każdy zalogowany użytkownik. # Wejdź na Wiara Czyni Cuda to Cię przekieruje na właściwą stronę i pojawi się pod tytułem Przekierowano z Wiara Czyni Cuda, kliknij w to i na górze obok historia i autorzy jest usuń, wystarczy kliknąć. # Polsatu 2 niestety nie posiadam, ale zawsze można zobaczyć na jakiś program tv np. http://tv.wp.pl/ S99 (Dyskusja) 19:30, 10 sie 2008 (UTC) Postawowe dane bohaterów. W związku z problemami w przenoszeniu szablonów typu np infobox, proponuje aby odnośnie każdej postaci napisano tekstem ciągłym podstawowe na podstawie Wikipedii. Zrobiłem takie coś w artykule Ferdynand Kiepski. Podstawowe dane *Imię i nazwisko: Ferdynand Kiepski *Płeć: mężczyzna *Przydomki: Jełop, Pijak, Kanalia, Ferduś, Kindybał, Gąsienica, Laczek *Gatunek: pijak *Data urodzenia: 9 lipca 1955 *Specjalność: picie alkoholu, robienie wynalazków,układanie piosenek, wierszyków itd. *Zawód: bezrobotny *Pierwszy odcinek: Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik! *Grany przez: Andrzej Grabowski *Rodzina: Roman Kiepski (ojciec) *Żona: Halina Kiepska *Dzieci: Waldemar Kiepski, Mariola Kiepska *Krewni: mama, wujek Staszek, wujek Władek,dziadek wujeczny Ferdynand Urlich von Biberstein, dziadek Władek, ciotka Genia, Rychu, Zbychu, bratanek Ziemowit (Ziomek), kuzyn z Mongolii, wujek Leoś, ciotka Lutka, Jaś *Narodowość: Polska Proszę o pomoc. Tę wiadomość przesłałem także innym użytkownikom.--Kamas91 12:25, 11 sie 2008 (UTC) Stopnie oceny jakości Co sądzisz o wprowadzeniu stopni oceny jakości? Więcej tutaj. S99 (Dyskusja) 14:40, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Ale może na początek wprowadzić tylko dwa: stub i artykuł na medal. Stub jest od początku, a co do ANM można by już jakiś wybrać np. Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Jeśli chodzi o stub to zaglądnij na hasło Kiepy. Po zamianie szablonu stub jest chyba lepiej (?). W wikipedii chcą wywalić całkowicie szablon stub. S99 (Dyskusja) 17:37, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) ::Stronę do głosowań postaram się zrobić w najbliższym czasie, a naszą dyskusję skopiuje dodatkowo tutaj S99 (Dyskusja) 17:52, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) ::: Dzięki :) S99 (Dyskusja) 18:02, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) Pomyłka Przez pomyłkę do artykułu Żyć kolorowo skopiowałeś treść Inwestora. --Kamas91 13:39, 13 sie 2008 (UTC) re:Infobox Udało się! Zobacz w artykule Ferdynand Kiepski. S99 (Dyskusja) 15:34, 15 sie 2008 (UTC) Szczur Odnośnie genitalii to ten z policji pytał o mały szczegół a Halina zaczęła się śmiać i powiedziała coś mu na ucho. Więc za pewne oto chodziło. Pozdro.--Kamas91 15:55, 15 sie 2008 (UTC) PS A tak przy okazji, mógłbyś mi pomóc w zidentyfikowaniu zdjęć które daje ( co do części to wiem jest z jakich są odcinków, ale sporo, nie kojarzy mi się z konkretnymi tytułami) re:Fotki Chodzi mi oto aby jeszcze więcej fotek było dopasowanych do artykułów i miało w opisie coś takiego: "Scena z odcinka..."--Kamas91 10:17, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) Re: Cytaty Niestety nie mam uprawnień do edycji strony głównej :(. Mogę dodać cytaty do artykułu.--Kamas91 10:26, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) Mówisz, masz. Pozdro--Kamas91 13:33, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) Odnośnie co do odszyfrowania Fotek to głównie mi zależy na tych : Ferdek_i_Boczek_oglądają_TV.JPG, W piwnicy.JPG, Cała rodzina.JPG, Kiepscy.JPG, Sąsiedzi pod WC. JPG, Sąsiedzi.JPG. Bo część tych które odszyfrowałeś zawiera tytuł odcinka w nazwie.. re: Ok. Postaram się zrobić infobox w najbliższym czasie. S99 (Dyskusja) 18:01, 16 sie 2008 (UTC) re: A może lepiej zrobić artykuł o tym sezonie i tam to dopisać? S99 (Dyskusja) 14:50, 17 sie 2008 (UTC) : Ok. Na SG można coś takiego zrobić, ale jak to nazwać? "Zapowiedzi"? S99 (Dyskusja) 17:38, 18 sie 2008 (UTC) :: Strona główna przygotowana. Jest już link do Szablon:Zapowiedzi. S99 (Dyskusja) 19:36, 19 sie 2008 (UTC) Gratulacje Moje gratulacje z okazji dołączenia do grona adminów :) Niech Ci narzędzia dobrze służą i powodzenia :) Karupixel 18:10, 18 sie 2008 (UTC) re:kat. Wystarczy stworzyć pustą stronę i dodać ją do kategorii nadrzędnej. Np. treść kategorii Kategoria:Serial wygląda tak: Kategoria:Strona Główna i to cała robota :) S99 (Dyskusja) 13:16, 20 sie 2008 (UTC) Re: Opętany Boczek (foto) Już w porządku. Zauplodawałem tą i inne fotki z dziwnymi nazwami oraz pare zupełnie nowych. Możesz mi pomóc bo często jak dodaje do artu fotkę to wychodzi tak jak przy tej drugiej od góry (patrz np Kotłowy). Mogłbyś mi pomóc w napisaniu paru streszczeń odcinków. Na pewno tez coś napiszę, tylko nie wiem czy ostatnio będę mógł bo chyba wyjeżdżam. Ale wcześniej czy później to zrobię. A sorry że nie głosowałem na ciebie na admina. Chyba mnie wtedy nie było w domu, albo nie zauważyłem twojej prośby. Mogę Ci teraz tylko pogratulować.--Kamas91 12:58, 26 sie 2008 (UTC) błąd? Chodzi mi o tą edycję: http://kiepscy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Szablon%3AWiadomo%C5%9Bci&diff=2242&oldid=2189. 27 sierpnia będzie dopiero jutro. To błąd, czy taka wiadomość na przyszłość? :) S99 (Dyskusja) 15:53, 26 sie 2008 (UTC) Re: Już zrobiłem z tym Boczkiem. Dziwne dziś przesyłałem ten plik z poprawną nazwą a teraz go nie było... A tak przy okazji znasz nowy adres (o ile jest) pierwszej stronki Kiepskich. Jak nie ma już jej to szkoda bo było na niej dużo fotek. Wiem że wiele z nich jest na innych stronach, ale wiele nigdzie nie można znaleźć. Jak masz jakieś fotki z tamtej strony na dysku to prześlij jak możesz.--Kamas91 16:43, 26 sie 2008 (UTC) RE: Fotki Jak masz jakieś fotki których tu nie ma to prosze o przesłanie.--Kamas91 18:19, 26 sie 2008 (UTC) re:Golaska Też mi się tak wydaje. S99 (Dyskusja) 10:34, 27 sie 2008 (UTC) re:Grafiki Właściwie to nie mój pomysł. Po przeglądnięciu na czym na prawdę polega fair use, to że grafika nie jest użyta w żadnym haśle to ją dyskwalifikuje. Możemy mieć przez to kłopoty prawne :/ Wypadałoby przejżeć nieużywane grafiki i wywalić te, które są zbędne (tzn. nie przewiduje się ich użycia w artykułach w przyszłości lub naprawdę słabej jakości). Już 8 listopada Kiepscy Wiki będzie miała roczek, wypadałoby troszkę poprawić jakość do tego czasu :) (przeglądne trochę strony i pliki bez kategorii) S99 (Dyskusja) 20:01, 28 sie 2008 (UTC) Re: Odcinki Nie widziałem tych odcników, ale opisałem Ciucholand. Wiem że odcinki są na ipla, ale tam nie mogę ich oglądąć bo w skakuje mi brak sygnału... Spróbój jak będzie u ciebie...--Kamas91 13:32, 31 sie 2008 (UTC) Tutaj masz link ipla http://www.ipla.pl/ , ale u mnie nie wczytatują się...--Kamas91 13:36, 31 sie 2008 (UTC) A wczytują ci się te odcinka na ipla?--Kamas91 17:13, 31 sie 2008 (UTC) Arnold Boczek i jego przeszłość Arnold Boczek tu pisze o nim że uczył on w szkole Ferdka matematyki. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli to uczył on wychowania do życia w rodzinie... Mam rację czy się myle. Proszę o odpowiedź--Kamas91 19:11, 3 wrz 2008 (UTC) re:Babka i głosowanie Nie bardzo wiem jaką "publiczną dyskuję"? S99 (Dyskusja) 17:47, 5 wrz 2008 (UTC) : Utwórz stronę Kiepscy Wiki:Głosowania/Nazwa głosowania i tam napisz wszystko. S99 (Dyskusja) 08:59, 7 wrz 2008 (UTC) streszczenia Napisałem przed chwilką streszczenie do odc. Sandały Ojca Gaudentego. Jak możesz to napisz jakieś jeszcze coś jeszcze. Pozdro! --Kamas91 08:21, 6 wrz 2008 (UTC) RE; ipla Pisałem do nich, ale nic nie odpisują... Nawet na 2 razy. Spróbuj ty. Może odpiszą...--Kamas91 09:11, 6 wrz 2008 (UTC) Foto z nowego sezonu. Słuchaj mam fotki z nowego sezonu z "Tele Tygodnia". Wstawić je , bo gdzieś czytałem jak ktoś w dyskusji pisał, że z zgodnie z prawem fotka musi być w arcie, a te narazie, będą musiały poczekać.--Kamas91 19:03, 8 wrz 2008 (UTC) re:Angielski wpis Chodzi o to, że program MediaWiki został zaktualizowany do najnowszej wersji na wszystkich wikiach. --S99 (Dyskusja) 14:38, 11 wrz 2008 (UTC) re:Dyżury Proponuję, aby każdy czuwał nad jakimś szablonem (lub kilkoma w miarę możliwości). Ja mogę się zająć Wybrany odcinek (z wybraną postacią może być problem, bo mamy stosunkowo mało haseł o postaciach) --S99 (Dyskusja) 18:21, 19 wrz 2008 (UTC) WIKIA KIEPSCY Paweł jest sprawa do Ciebie na Kiepska Wiki. Masz parę fotek z sezonu następnego. Jak masz to proszę cię o wysłanie. W końcu to ty w szablonie z zapowiedziami napisałeś o tym co piszą o nowym sezonie w Super Expresie czy Fakcie. Może masz te strony, myśle że powinny być tam jakieś fotki. re: fotki Mówisz, masz!--Kamas91 16:25, 24 wrz 2008 (UTC) re:już nie długo rok ok. Wymyślę coś. --S99 (Dyskusja) 17:36, 4 lis 2008 (UTC) re: nowy szablon dlaczego info tylko o powtórkach, chyba źle zrozumiałeś to ma być szablon z samymi godzinami i dniami tygodnia emisji serialu--Kamas91 18:30, 5 lis 2008 (UTC) może lepiej niech godziny emisji będą w jednym szablonie...--Kamas91 16:13, 6 lis 2008 (UTC) re:Polsat Ok. Kto chciałby wiedzieć więcej o Polsacie i tak pewnie zaglądnie na Wikipedię. --S99 (Dyskusja) 14:10, 23 lis 2008 (UTC) Szablon:Wiadomości Poprawiłem jeden błąd rzeczowy, a mianowicie wczoraj o 19:30 na Polsacie był odcinek Krótki dzień pracy, a nie Morfeusz. Sam oglądałem. --Kamas91 16:18, 21 gru 2008 (UTC) Re: Charakteryzacja Pawle, wiem że na Wikipedii nie wolno umieszczać opinii, ale tutaj nie ma takich ograniczeń. Napisałem, że tylko części osób aktualna charakteryzacja Ferdka się nie podoba. Na forum nie znalazłem żadnych opinii o wyglądzie Ferdka.--Kamas91 16:44, 8 sty 2009 (UTC) NEWS Pawle wybacz, że zająłem się "nie swoim szablonem". Wybacz chciałem skonsultować to na gg, ale byłeś niedostępny. To wyjątkowa sytuacja. A przy okazji czy mam pytanie oto do kogo należy szablon z cytatami, bo tam od dawna nic się nie zmienia.--Kamas91 18:37, 26 sty 2009 (UTC) Re: Władysław Kiepski (dziadek) i Świat według Kiepskich No udało mi się zrobić dobrą fotkę (tak mi się wydaje). Pawle zwróć uwagę jak wygląda najważniejszy artykuł, a mianowicie Świat według Kiepskich. Dlaczego wszystko jest w szablonie? Masz pomysł jak rozwiązać problem? --Kamas91 (dyskusja) Witaj :) Witam Cię również, drogi Pawle i dziękuję za miłe przywitanie na Wiki. Jestem fanem Kiepskich od dziecka, dlatego w miarę swych możliwości zawsze pomogę :) Dziękuję, że nie usunąłeś artykułu o kamienicy Kiepskich :) Pozdrawiam. Karenus Drogi Pawle. Przepraszam za wszelkie kłopoty, jakich przysparzam tejże Wiki :( Nie bardzo się jeszcze orientuję w mechanizmie pisania artów na Wiki. Postaram się poprawiać moje błędy :) Wal magistra Wiesz musiałbym obejrzeć cały odcinek... Ale jak będę miał czas to zrobi się. --Kamas91 12:28, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) #wikia-pl W dniu dzisiejszym wznowiona została działalność kanału #wikia-pl w sieci irc.freenode.net. Ów kanał IRC ma działać podobnie, jak oficjalny Central Wikii – gromadzić użytkowników polskojęzycznej części projektu oraz pomagać w problemach technicznych. Na kanał można dostać się przy pomocy dowolnego klienta IRC lub poprzez bramkę Wikii. Proszę o poinformowanie innych użytkowników tej Wikii o tym kanale. Misiek (talk) Pomysł Mam pomysł żeby umieścić wszystkie nazwy programów których kiedykolwiek oglądali Kiepscy.Mam także pomysł aby umieścić nazwy produktów których używali Kiepscy.Oceńcie to. Przeszłość Ferdka Ja tej sekcji nie usuwałem zauważ, że między moimi edycjami jest jakiś ipek. To jego robota. On wpisał jakieś Ferdzi, ja to usunąłem, ale nie zauważyłem tego że nie ma przeszłości. Już poprawiam.--Kamas91 16:13, 23 cze 2009 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Kiepscy Wiki została Wikią miesiąca, tutaj można podejrzeć przebieg głosowania. Gratuluję :) Misiek (talk) 06:18, 1 sie 2009 (UTC) Podpis Nie mogę sobie ustawić podpisu w preferencjach, ponieważ udzielam się na kilku/kilkunastu wikiach i na każdej z nich mam inny podpis. Na każdej wikii tworzę stronę User:Milya0/podpis i tam wpisuję kod podpisu, i pierwszy raz spotkałem, że ktoś z tego powodu się skarży. Proszę przemyśleć skutki swojej decyzji. Z góry dziękuję i przepraszam za poświęcony czas. Miły (dyskusja|wikia-pl) 12:59, 1 sie 2009 (UTC) *:Również przepraszam za początkowe nastawienie. Postaram się uszanować stanowisko administratora. Może na początek zacznę poprawiać literówki, błędy ortograficzne, znaki typu: półpauzy, cudzysłowy itp. Powodzenia w rozbudowywaniu wikii życzy Miły (dyskusja|wikia-pl) 15:58, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) Blokady Neostradę (83.0.x.x – 83.31.x.x) i inne zmienne IP blokuj najwyżej na kilka godzin, one i tak rotują co 24h. --Misiek (talk) 06:56, 29 sie 2009 (UTC) Re. Dwa szablony ? Dziwnę, że nie zauważyłem. Jednak w liście potrzebnych szablonów było ekspresowne kasowanko. OK, dzięki za informacje. 15:56, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Uwaga. Dzięki za zainteresowanie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to jest sitcom, ale jednak serial i następne odcinki często układają się w jakiś logiczny ciąg, i w nim są wydarzenia i upływ czasu oraz ich wpływ. Szczerze mówiąc... to nie chce mi się robić poprawek. :> (wiem, jestem bardzo leniwy i wredny...)0 Pozdrawiam. Loc - Gadaj!, 17:36, wrz 16, 2009 (UTC) Witam Ja tam nie wiem jak komunikowac sie z innymi uzytkownikami wiki. Zwyczajnie ogladam sobie odcinki Kiepskich i staram sie jak najwiecej uzupelniac. A o co chodzi z otrzymaniem dzialu? Co to jest i do czego sluzy? :) Jak poprosiłeś... ...tak zrobiłem. (chodzi mi o tę grafikę) Powiem Ci szczerze, że poprawiłbym to, ale jestem naprawdę leniwy... :D Loc - Gadaj!, 09:19, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wiadomości. Dzięki za docenienie mojej pracy, naprawdę się cieszę że nareszcie ktoś mnie tu docenia (bez fałszywej skromności xD). Ale nie podoba mi się to, że mówisz do "nas" w liczbie mnogiej. My, Loc, mówimy Ci, że nas to irytuje, wal do nas na ty. :D Co do propozycji zostania adminem - niby mam jakieś doświadczenie w zarządzaniu, ale to już jest większy interes - i nie wiem, czy będę dość odpowiedzialny by przyjąć takie stanowisko, jeszcze się zobaczy, ale dzięki. Nie rozumiem za bardzo co masz na myśli mówiąc "szablon wiadomości", mógłbyś to wytłumaczyć? BTW, wygodniej będzie jak napiszesz do mnie na Gadu-Gadu. Mój numer to 6255547. Loc - Gadaj!, 19:35, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Re:Witaj Dzięki za powitanie :). 11:59, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) Szablony Wiesz jestem już w klasie maturalnej i mniej czasu mogę poświęcać tej Wiki. Odnośnie szablonów, to nie mam pomysłów co do cytatów. Kojarzę jeden nowy: Nie udawaj pan durnia bo my nie jesteśmy w Grecji. Poszukaj proszę kogo innego dla moich szablonów. Jak będę miał trochę czasu będę się pojawiać.--Kamas91 19:52, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) Strony Cześć. Proponuję żebyśmy się wszyscy zebrali i przy pomocy ipli napisali świetne streszczenia do odcinków, najlepiej żeby wszustkie były jednej długości. Wróciłeś? Widzę, że wróciłeś do projektu po przerwie :). Kinrepok 09:55, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) :Gdzie jest ten konkurs? Mogę link? Kinrepok 07:23, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) :Dziękuje za informacje. Kinrepok 11:45, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Bezsensopedia Hej! Długo się nie odzywałem, ale po prostu chciałem poczekać, aż konstytucja się uprawomocni, a projekt nabierze jako takiego kształtu. Tak więc sprostuję: można pisać o aktualnej sytuacji politycznej. Artykuły takie jak Polityka Polski czy Platforma Obywatelska istnieją i nie łamią regulaminu. Nie można jedynie pisać o bieżących wydarzeniach tzn. o ostatnich wypowiedziach, wpadkach, obradujących komisjach. No i oczywiście trzeba prezentować jakiś poziom, ale nie sądzę, aby w Twoim przypadku był to jakiś problem :) Nie namawiam Cię do edytowania, chcę tylko, żebyś miał pełen obraz. Poza tym mam małą prośbę: czy mógłbyś wpaść na Filmopedię i skomentować kandydaturę do wyróżnienia? Nie chcę być jedynym uczestniczącym w dyskusji :) Obywatel 09:42, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) http://kiepscy.wikia.com/wiki/Koniec_%C5%9Bwiata_m%C4%99skiego_bata co nie tak z obrazkiem?? Witaj Przeczytałem Twój "testament" i stwierdziłem czy (oczywiście po jakimś czsie) nie mógłbym zostać adminem. Spędzam całkiem sporo czasu na wiki i przeglądam ją. Jestem prawie codziennie. Co do wandalizmu to spotkałem się kilka razy już na tej wiki z nim co według mnie jest niedopuszczalne. Odpisz w najbliższym czasie i przemyśl moją prośbę.Michalc03 14:03, mar 21, 2012 (UTC)